lazos de sangre
by florrociog96
Summary: después de la batalla final entre sasuke y naruto algo susede y transporta a Naruto a otra dimensión, donde le esperan nuevas aventuras,amistades, un nuevo amor pero más importante una nueva familia por la cual luchar. soy nueva en esto por favor no me maten y creo que voy a necesitar un beta manden un PM si se interesan gracias


hola es mi primera historia no sean muy duros

quiero aclarar que los personajes de Naruto y vampire Knight no me pertenecen

hablando normal-

 _"pensamientos"_

 **Valle del fin**

En un campo de batalla lleno de cráteres,humo y destrucción podemos ver a dos jóvenes tendidos el suelo uno al lado del otro,llenos de cortes heridas sangrantes y agotados.

Podemos decir que están entre sus 16 y 17 años,una de ellos de tez pálida pero no enfermiza,una cabellera sedosa negro azulado,vestido con una camisa blanca con un ventilador rojo y blanco en la espalda con una abertura donde se puede ver un pecho firme bien trabajado no exageradamente,unos pantalones azules sostenidos por un cinturón purpura y unas sandalias shinobis hasta las rodillas, pero lo que más destaca a eran sus ojos uno de ellos con el iris rojo sangre que contenía una estrella seis puntas negra, el eterno mangekyo sharingan,el otro era todo violeta anillado con nueve tomoes a través de ellos,el rinnegan.

Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha el último uchiha,la actual reencarnación de Indra (el hijo mayor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos),un shinobi rogue que traicionó en aras de venganza a su aldea, compañeros,pero más importante aún a su mejor amigo,que en secreto se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado, de su dobe que a pesar de que todos le dieron la espalda y se rindieron con el,hasta la chica que le juro amor eterno,nunca se rindió siempre busco la forma de hacerlo volver.De hacerle saber que en este mundo lleno de oscuridad y odio que no está solo que hay una luz que el todavía puede cuidar y amar,pero sobre todo que entiende su dolor, su soledad y que no lo va a juzgar por sus decisiones.

A su lado el otro joven de cabellera que parece bañada por el sol,piel colar canela,en sus mejillas se pueden distinguir tres marcas de bigotes en cada lado dándole un aspecto a zorro,con unos ojos que que pondrían al mar o el cielo más hermosos en vergüenza tan expresivos que se pondrían ver un sin fin de emociones unas de ellas eran felicidad,la nostalgia, cansancio y amor destinados a la persona a su lado.Vestido con un conjunto de chaqueta negra y naranja quemado con un remolino rojo en la espalda y unos pantalones negros, con unas sandalias shinobis hasta los tobillos negras,un protector metálico con el signo de una hoja en el medio atado a su frente con una tela negra en su frente, su nombre es Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto "niño de la profecía",la actual reencarnación de Ashura (el hijo menor del Sabio de los Seis Caminos),ex-jinchuriki de Kurama el kyubi no kitsune,el biju más poderoso de las Naciones Elementales, shinobi de konoha que a pesar de que la aldea lo desprecio e ignoro en sus primeros años de vida por el ataque del kyubi hace ya 16 años trabajo duro para seguir adelante,demostrar que que el no era un monstruo como muchos creían.Asi fue ganando reconocimiento de las personas que lo veían entrenado,superando pruebas que muchos se hubieran rendido a mitad de camino,con un corazón puro y mostrando una bondad que era rara en el mundo que viven haciendo que la gente crea en el,apostar todo lo que tienen,querer caminar a su lado,tambien enamorado de Sasuke que después de tanto seguirlo en estos últimos años se empezó a cuestionar sus sentimientos de porque era así, además de su promesa con Sakura.Despues de pensar y meditar llegó a la conclusión de que lo amaba y que su enamoramiento con Sakura fue solo para distraerse de su soledad,que amar a alguien es querer que esa otra persona se sean feliz por sobre todas las cosa, personas hasta uno mismo,dejar de ser egoísta, sacrificar todo sin importar a que,hasta el estar juntos, solo por su bienestar,en fin nos estamos desviando de la historia sigamos adelante.

maldito dobe porque no renuncias...- decía el azabache con cansancio- no te das cuenta que ya es tarde-termino con resignación mientras una sola lágrima solitaria corría por su mejilla derecha- ya no hay un futuro para mi en esa aldea

cundo vas a entender...que rendirme no es... una... opción ¡¡¡Sasuke!!!- decía con dificultad el blondo-después de todo este tiempo!! no te da cuen..ta _"de que amo"_ \- empezó un poco fuerte y termino más débil en interior.

Sasuke al girar la cabeza para encontrar otro par de ojos azules sintió una esperanza nacer en su interior levantado la mano lento y con cuidado y ternura la apoyo en la mejilla con bigotes haciendo al contrario estremecerse por un sentimiento ajeno a su cuerpo.

darme cuenta de que Naruto-dijo con seriedad el azabache remarcando su nombre-porfavor no me mientas-un poco más suave y suplicante- dime porque no te rindes conmigo??porque a pesar de que todos me dejan tu no??- acercando más su cara a la contraria mirándolo fijamente para que no se atreva a mentirle-naruto

PORQUE TE AMO!!!!- grito interrumpiéndolo hartó de sus preguntas,al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se tapo la boca con las dos manos y se puso rojo hasta las orejas con los ojos muy cerrados de la vergüenza dándole un aspecto adorable a los ojos que lo estaban observado

Naru...-sin saber que decir de la pura felicidad y alegría que sentía en ese momento.

di algo teme si te doy asco o no quefehgmm!!!-no pudo terminar la frase por unos labios ajenos se posaron en los suyos en un beso cargado de pasión,anhelo pero sobre todo amor que no le quedó más que devolver con los mismos sentimientos,cuando sintió la lengua contraria rosar sus labios los abrió dándole paso para recorrer cada rincón de su boca sacándole unos pocos gemidos subiéndole la temperatura aún más, pero se separaron por la falta de aire dejando un hilo de saliva conectando sus labios.

eres bastante lento dobe- respondió a cambio después de unas cuantas respiraciones todavía agitado,en su tono se puede distinguir alegría y cariño ganándose una mirada semi ofendida del contrato aunque se puede ver humor en sus ojos-no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos así que presta atención que solo los voy a decir una vez-ganando la completa atención de naruto- cuando estaba en mis momentos más oscuros o solitarios,cuando sentía que no podía más con este odio que me comía día a dia,me aferraba a una única luz cálida que se negó a apagarse que nunca dejaba de llenarme de esperanza por un futuro, que después de mi venganza tendría un hogar al cual volver,que tú ibas a estar esperando me, que si trabajaba lo suficientemente duro iba a ser una persona digna de tu amor... una a la cual puedas volver a confiar.Asi que que te quede claro yo Te Amo-termino con una voz cargada en sentimientos reprimidos todos estos años.

Sasuke...- dijo Naruto con una voz temblorosa solo para besarlo con un beso casto y puro lleno de amor-sasuke...yo...yo

CLAP!!CLAP!!CLAP...- interrumpieron unos aplausos a lo dos recién formados amantes- pero cuánto amor lastima que no lo vayan a poder vivir-termino una vos escalofriante

Sasuke y Naruto giraron la cabeza para enfrentar la nueva voz en el valle, no pudieron detener el agrandamiento de sus ojos al ver al intruso

pero.. pero yo te selle-dijo un Naruto asustado al no tener fuerzas para otra batalla- se suponía que tenías que sellado para siempre

kukuku...verás Naruto-kun cuando llevas años de planificación para que dos mocosos arruinen el trabajo de una vida de manipular gente desde las sombras- dijo la misma voz, mientras una silueta que tomaba forma- por lo menos te aseguras de que no van a ser felices y ese es mi último objetivo-termino con enojo y odio en su vos.

Zetsu...- dijo Sasuke con indiferencia y aburrimiento en sus ojos, aunque por dentro se encontraba ansioso y buscaba la forma de proteger a naruto mientras se levantaban y ponía a naruto detrás suyo para un poco resistencia del nombrado

se acabó zetsu ya vencimos a kaguya y liberamos a los bijus no hay porque luchar ya no tienes más posibilidades- dijo Naruto tratando de razonar sabiendo que era en vano mientras trataba de reponer el chakra de Kurama para un último ataque pero se distrajo al grito del enemigo

no se equivoquen este es su fin **pulso de hueso(** nose su verdadero nombre disculpen)- disparando seis hueso de sus palmas hacia los amantes abrazados- disfruten el último regalo de mi madre malditos HAHAAHA-termino con una risa mañatica mientras se disolvía

MALDITO!!!- grito sasuke al no ver salida giro para sostener el rostro de su amado entre sus manos- escucha naru necesito que que me prometas algo-hablaba rápido mientras acumulaba chakra en su ojo izquierdo

pero sasuke hay que...- no termino su frase al ver la seriedad de su mirada al saber que su final se acercaba optó por juntar sus frentes y después de un casto beso hablo- lo que quieras

necesito que prometas que nunca vas a rendirte- pronuncio con una voz quebrada para confución del contrario-que vas a encontrar un nuevo sueño y lo vas a cumplir-siguió mientras que comprensión amanecía en naruto quien trato de interrumpir-shh... shh... déjame terminar porfavor-ganando un asentimiento con una mirada cristalizada-y aunque es una petición egoísta mía que aunque te vuelvas a enamorar,porque no quiero que te cierres al amor pero porfavor no me olvides recuerdame

Sasu ke porfavor no me obligues a dejarte- dijo un naruto sollozando-no me- pero no pudo terminar al grito del azabache

 **rinnegan portal de las dimensiones (** sigo sin saber el nombre)-lágrimas de sangre recorrían sus mejillas viendo como el amor de su vida era absorbido por el portal mientras intentaba aferrarse a el-fui un bastardo hasta el final no pude liberarte de mi-susurro mientras dos huesos impactaban en su estómago y uno en el pecho-pero esa es la diferencia entre nosotros es el único tipo de amor que te pude dar perdón naru y te amo-termino mientras se rescrebrajaba en cenizas.Así murió Uchiha Sasuke un ninja que siempre siguió su propio camino siendo bueno o malo con una sonrisa en el rostro sin ningún arrepentimiento, bueno talvez solo uno ,el no poder vivir con su amor pero con la satisfacción que al final protegió y le dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir

 **SASUKEEE!!!!** -gritaba naruto mientras el portal se cerraba y todo se volvió oscuridad

Al final del claro se veía a dos shinobis con vestimentas tipicas jounin un hombre de cabello plateado y una adolescente con cabello rosa cayendo de rodillas al ver el final de sus compañeros de equipo sin poder hacer algo

 **Con naruto**

 **Bosque desconcido** Podemos ver a un naruto desmayado sin fuerzas entre unos árboles con su ropa toda ensangrentadas mientras una fuerte tormenta azota el bosque.

Lo que Sasuke no sabía es que al mandarlo o otra dimensión que no fuera una de las que kaguya uso,sin algún tipo de dirección fue un proceso agotador para su cuerpo, más su inestavilidad emocional por lo cual en entro en un estado auto conservación así que con el chakra restante del kyubi se fue reduciendo hasta que solo fue un bebé de unos pocos días envuelto en su ropa ahora grande pero todavía era muy débil .

Mientras tanto unos seres que irradiaban un aura oscura se acercaban con solo un pensamiento SANGRE.

 **Pocos kilómetros de distancia en una carretera**

En una carretera solitaria se puede ver un auto moderno conducido por un hombre de mediana edad con un traje de mayordomo,en la parte trasera era un hombre con una cabellera castaña oscura, ojos marrones chocolate y tez blanca. Vestido con unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa azul, unos zapatos negros y un abrigo largo marrón claro.

Su nombre era Haruka Kuran dueño de una belleza sobrenatural que atrae a cualquiera, pero esto se debe a que es un vampiro,pero no uno cualquiera sino un sangre pura el más alto en el rango en su raza,actual rey de los vampiros y líder del clan Kuran ,sus hermosos rasgos estropeado por un ceño fruncido de preocupación mientras trataba de calmarse a la reciente llamada de su esposa que le anuncio que le tenía una noticia importante ni que decir que dejo todo su trabajo y decidió volver a su casa lo más rápido posible,hasta que un inconfundible olor a sangre acompañados de presencias de vampiros nivelE lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

para el coche-pronuncio con voz suave y tranquilidad

por supuesto señor-contesto con sumisión el chófer

Saliendo del coche sin importar la tormenta se adentró en el bosque rastreando el olor a sangre hasta que capto un llanto infantil haciéndolo usar su velocidad vampirica pero al llegar al lugar solo pudo detenerse a mirar sin poder creer lo que veía

Entre los árboles cuatro nivelE apresados por unas cadenas doradas que parecían quemar su piel hasta convertirlos en cenizas.

 **Momentos antes con naruto** Al sentir emociones negativas acercándose fue despertando a un naruto semi inconsciente cuando de repente recordó los últimos momentos con sasuke

 **\--flashback--** lágrimas de sangre recorrían sus mejillas viendo como el amor de su vida era absorbido por el portal mientras intentaba aferrarse a el-fui un bastardo hasta el final no pude liberarte de mi-susurro mientras dos huesos impactaban en su estómago y uno en el pecho-pero esa es la diferencia entre nosotros es el único tipo de amor que te pude dar perdón naru y te amo-termino mientras se rescrebrajaba en cenizas.

 **\--final del flashback--** _"sasuke porque me dejaste solo,si con terminar juntos me bastaba"_ -pensó naruto con una inmensa tristeza y una gran soledad que hace mucho no sentía, al saber que está solo otra vez sin compañeros,sin sus amigos,sin Kurama,sin sasuke ni siquiera estaba más en su mundo no le quedó más que comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente a todo pulmón. Mientras que sufría una de las peores crisis que tuvo en su vida no se percató del pequeñicimo cambio que sufrio su cuerpo hasta que escucho unos gruñidos aterradores.

 _"que le pasa a mi cuerpo porque no me responde"_ -mientras trataba de levantarse solo para notar los enormes árboles que lo rodeaban y entre ellos pares de ojos rojos que irradiaban sed de sangre, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la pequeña mano que se agitaba en frente suyo solo para notar que era la suya- _"teme que me hiciste"_ -pensó en frenesí al no ver forma de defensa en su estado actual hasta que sintió un calor en su pecho para después unas cadenas familiares salieran de el y atraparan a las amenazas hasta que se convirtieron en cenizas- _"mamá"_ Haruka al salir del estupor en el se encontraba corrió hacia el infante sacándose su abrigo para envolver con cuidado ,descartando las ropas ensangrentadas mientras lo levantaba con suma suavidad y delicadeza para apoyarlo en su pecho

pero quién pudo haber dejado un hermoso bebé cómo tu aquí- hablo con ternura y suavidad ,para quedando cautivado por una cabezita cubierta de hebras dorados con tres marquistas de zorro por mejilla,de piel canela y unos ojos color zafiros que parecían cargar una gran tristeza pero lo descarto al solo ser un bebé,más aún al pensar que puede haber perdido a sus padres antes de que llegará.

Unos arrullos le llamaron la atención fue solo para notar que el bebé se encontraba congelado y los latidos de su corazón eran demasiado débiles.

Naruto por su parte por mas que querer cumplir sus promesas a sasuke se encontraba muy cansado así que en contra de su voluntad fue durmiendo se contra la calidez que le irradia ese hombre

vamos no te duermas responde porfavor- decía un Haruka con ansiedad, al no ver respuesta y si posibilidad de llegar a un hospital ya que era un milagro que viviera hasta que lo encontró ,con un peso en el corazón descubrio sus colmillos mientras que sus ojos se tornaron rojos sosteniendo uno de sus pequeños brazos en alto sin ninguna vacilación hundió sus colmillos inyectandole su veneno y rezar porque funcione

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _es mi primera historia no sean muy duros y diganme si da para seguirla gracias y saludos cordiales a todos_**


End file.
